


A Natural

by semipeaceful



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, High School Musical AU, IM SO SORRY TECH, M/M, Theatre AU, aka viktor's love interest, also don't trust this to ever be updated again rip, also no tech except chris's bf and ocs, also this is my first thing in third person ripx2, and then yuuri gets casted as a lead, basically also just a, help this boy, oh boy, oh yeah the play they're doing is guys and dolls bc my school just did that ripx3, tech deserves so much more than me, there's some ocs to fill up space, victor and yuri are adopted brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semipeaceful/pseuds/semipeaceful
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was really happy in his life. A junior in high school, he was content with his position in his school's dance team, had good grades, and got to stare at his crush for three hours, three days a week every couple months under the pretense of watching his best friend perform (sorry Phichit). Then the drama department sends out an SOS to the dance team: they need ensemble dancers for their next musical and Yuuri gets roped into it. Uh, how is he supposed to navigate two rehearsals?! Why does Mila keep begging to go out for fro-yo? Gay leads, since when? WAIT THIS MUSICAL INVOLVES KISSING WHO





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, I'm assuming you read the tags, so I'll keep this short  
> 1) I'm so sorry techies, none of the characters except for Chris's boyfriend are tech....this fic will mostly center around the actors, but as a costume person I feel your pain of being ignored  
> 2) this is my first fic in 3rd person rip  
> 3) A lot of this is modeled after my own school and our drama department so idk how much is universal

“Are you gonna do it?” Phichit asked, blinking owlishly from the end of Yuuri’s bed.

Yuuri glanced up from his phone. “Audition? Probably not.”

“But why _not?”_ Phichit whined, “We could be in the same musical, Yuuri! This is the perfect opportunity! Dance always takes up so much of your time but this invitation for dancers to audition, we can finally be in a production together!”

“I don’t know, Phi, I’m kinda swamped with this new choreography and I don’t even _know_ how they’re going to be able to allow us time to get to both rehearsals-”

“Excuses. You’re just avoiding Viktor.”

Yuuri’s breath caught. _Viktor Nikiforov. The shining star of our school’s theater department. Charismatic, talented, and so, so, so_ incredibly _hot._

Phichit snorted. “That’s what I thought. Look, Nikiforov is super chill, not that you’d ever know since you’ve never even _spoken_ to the man. Look, just,” Phichit sighed, “Just audition, okay? You’ll probably be casted as ensemble, which is a piece of cake with your dance talent.”

“I don’t-”

“Shush, you’re talented and you know it. You’re doing this, Katsuki. Now, for your audition piece-”

 

 

 

“Phichit, I don’t feel well.” Yuuri moaned, five steps away from the entrance to the theater.

“It’s the nerves. Happens to me everytime. You got this. I got this. We got this.” Phichit linked his arm through Yuuri’s propelling the boy forward. “Into the unknown!”

Inside the dark theater, the first thing Yuuri noticed was the yelling. A tiny, angry, blonde boy was aggressively pointing fingers and shouting. Yuuri recognized the boy as a freshman, Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor’s equally talented adoptive brother. In fact, little Yuri seemed to be yelling at said silver haired senior, who was lazily reclined in a seat in the audience. Other people Yuuri recognized as theatre kids sat around, trying to hide snickers.

Phichit didn’t seem surprised by the sight, simply waving at a couple freshman. He started to head over to them, and sensing Yuuri’s hesitation, dragged Yuuri with him down the isles. “Come meet Guang Hong and Leo, you’ll love them!”

After they sat down and Phichit introduced Yuuri to the two boys, Yuuri studied the audience more.

There was the typical drama crowd: Viktor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti, etc. With them, Yuuri spotted Sara, a fellow dancer. Sara’s twin brother, Michele, sat awkwardly on the edge of the row. Yuuri knew he was only here to protect Sara, but by her furtive glances in that direction, Sara was clearly mad at him. Emil tried to make conversation with him, but it wasn’t working. Sophomore Jean-Jacque Leroy sat with his arm around Isabella Yang, laughing with his group of friends, all natives to the theatre. Yuuri was so focused on watching others, he didn’t notice two more sophomores behind him. Someone tapped on his shoulder and he jumped.

“Can we sit here?” Otabek asked. With him was Seung Gil. Both were stoic, but talented dancers.

“Uh sure.”

“Sara, Michele, and us. Only five?” Seung Gil murmured, gaze sweeping across the room.

“Six.” Yuuri said, pointing to the entrance. Anya was walking into the theatre, looking for a place to sit. Mila noticed the ballerina too, and with a mischievous grin, waved her over. Just as she sat down, Mr. Feltsman walked into the theatre, rubbing his temples.

“Everyone, be quiet!” He bellowed, and everyone obeyed. Even Yuri reluctantly sat. “Welcome to auditions. Minako and Lilia should be here soon. They are our music director and choreographer. Until then, fill these out.” He shoved a stack of paper at a girl who seemed to be the stage manager. She started passing them out.

Yuuri barely read the categories like “special talents” and “previous roles”, until Phichit reached over and started to fill it out himself. When Yuuri gave him a look, he just shrugged. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

Not long after, Lilia and Minako appeared, so auditions started. Viktor went over the drama department’s way of clapping (him counting to three and then everyone clapping once on three) so no one was offended by a lack of applause for their audition, and then Yakov called the first name.

One by one, people jumped on stage and sang their song. Mila gave catchy song about Harvard (wat) which Phichit laughed at. Phichit sang a very jovial piece, and Leo and Guang Hong sang songs from the same comedic musical. Yuri surprised no one with an angsty song from a musical that had a couple freshman girls swooning. After he was done, Mila shouted, “I’ll be your Veronica, kitten!” Yuri just scowled at her and sat down. Finally it was Viktor’s turn. He bounced up to the stage, confidently.

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov, senior, and I’ll be singing _Greased Lightning_ , from Grease .” He jumped straight into it, seemingly skipping the first couple verses. “ _Purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins. Oh yeah. A Palomino dashboard and dual muffler twins. Oh yeah. With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks!”_

Yuuri could care less what all the lyrics about cars meant, he was too focused on Viktor’s voice. It was deep, deeper than when he spoke, and at the particularly deep notes it got gravelly and, _boy_ , was it distracting.

“ _Greased Lightning_!” Viktor belted, then stopped, still grinning at the audience. He winked at a blonde sophomore, who swooned.

“Get off the stage, Nikiforov.” Yakov sighed.

Yuuri flinched at the rejection, but Viktor just grinned even more cheekily. “You got it, Mr. Feltsman! One, two,”

Everyone clapped once.

“I swear, the only time that boy ever listens to me is during auditions.” Yakov grumbled, and Minako hid a laugh. “Next is Yuuri Katsuki. Another one from dance, I suppose.”

“Ah, yes sir.” Yuuri completely forgot he also had to audition, and took a shaky breath. _I’m only here for dancing, so it’s okay to bomb this part of the audition. I can do this._

Yuuri somehow found himself on stage. He gulped and saw everyone’s waiting looks. Phichit mouthed, “S-L-A-T-E.”

 _Right._ “Um, I’m Yuuri Katsuki and I’ll be singing Words Fail from Dear Evan Hansen.” A freshman squealed, but was shushed by her neighbor. Yuuri tuned her out.

Yuuri shut his eyes, recalling the lyrics that had been playing through his headphones for the last three days. “ _No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than these broken parts. Pretend I'm something other than this mess that I am. 'Cause then I don't have to look at it. And no one gets to look at it. No, no one can really see…_ ”

Yuuri recalled he and Phichit many conversations, Phichit basically coaching Yuuri through the process. _Pick one you can relate to, one you can easily project your own emotions onto._ He’d played audition song after audition song, but when this one played, Yuuri had made up his mind. _How is Evan like you?_ He’s anxious, hiding who he really is inside so he doesn’t disappoint people. _Now show that. Be vulnerable._  
Yuuri belted the next lines, channeling his anxiety over today into the lines. “ _'Cause I've learned to slam on the brake! Before I even turn the key! Before I make the mistake! Before I lead with the worst of me! I never let them see the worst of me!_

“ _'Cause what if everyone saw? What if everyone knew? Would they like what they saw? Or would they hate it too? Will I just keep on running away from what's true?_

_“All I ever do is run. So how do I step in. Step into the sun? Step into the sun.”_

Yuuri took a couple deep breaths, scared to see everyone’s reaction. It was terrible, probably. He definitely went too high on some of those notes. He probably sounded like a dying whale. It was silent in the theater, definitely a bad sign.

Yuuri looked. Everyone was staring at him, mouth open. They were probably surprised someone could be that bad.

“Uh, thank you.” He murmured, going to walk off the stage. Yakov cleared his throat, though.

“And this is your first experience with acting and theatre?”

“Um, dance requires a lot of expressions, and I was in our middle school Christmas play but that’s it.”

Yakov scribbled something down on his paper. “You’re free to go.”

Viktor, as if he finally coming out of a trance, said, “One, two-”

Yuuri hustled back to his seat, feeling eyes on him. Phichit grinned at him, jumping up and down. “Yuuri you did so good! I was in tears!”

“He was,” Leo snickered.

“We _all_ were,” Guang Hong corrected, “I didn’t realize you were that good! No offense, I mean.”

“None taken,” Yuuri said, still in daze. “Was I really that good?”

All three underclasses nodded their heads in unison. _Huh._

“So that’s it for today, I’ll see you all tomorrow for callbacks,” Yakov yelled. “Now get out of here, and NO LOITERING today.”

All the usual theatre people mumbled some form of yes.

Phichit stood and stretched his arms, simultaneously squinting at his phone. “Shoot, guys, my mom is here. Leo, Guang Hong, coming along? We have to work on our project, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming.” Leo said, picking up his red backpack.

Phichit went white. “Mom, me, Yuuri, Guang Hong, Leo, uh oh. There’s only four seats in my mom’s car.”

“It’s fine, Phi, you guys have stuff to do, I’ll ride the bus,” Yuuri said, waving him off.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s really no problem.”

“Uh, alright.” Phichit’s phone buzzed. “Shoot, we have to go, text me, Yuuri!”

“I will!”

The three underclassman ran out of the auditorium, Phichit mimicking a Naruto run. Yuuri laughed at his friend, and grabbed his bag to head out to the bus stop. He pulled out his phone, checking any notifications.

“Hey, Yuuri, right?” Yuuri glanced up from his phone to see Mila Babicheva and Christophe Giacometti. “We had PE together last year.”

“Yeah, I remember. Mila, right? And Christophe?”

“Call me Chris.” The blond basically purred, putting a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri felt his face heat up. Mila swatted Chris’s arm.

“Stop flirting with the poor boy. You’re gonna scare him off! And you _have_ a boyfriend!” Mila chastised. Chris sulked, but lowered his hand. “Anyways, some of us are going to fro-yo. You in?”

“Uh, thanks for the invite but-”

“Did I mention Viktor’s coming?” Mila said, casually studying her nails. Yuuri hesitated, and Mila saw her chance. “Please come!” She pouted, and hit Chris until he matched her expression.

Giving up on searching for an excuse, Yuuri finally bent under their persuasion. “Why not?” Yuuri finally said.

“Cool.” Mila said, wrapping an arm around the nervous teen. “You have a ride?"


	2. The Gays Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fro-yo after rehearsal, tea is spilled, and Yuuri is a disaster gay (like usual).

Mila was a terrible driver. She almost swerved into the other lane multiple times and braked so hard Yuuri thought the car was going to do a frontflip. Not to mention, in the front seat, sat Sara Crispino, a hip-hop dancer distracting in herself. Sara would giggle at one of the actress’ jokes and Mila would almost drive off the road.

When Mila finally pulled into the fro-yo place down the road, Yuuri let out a sigh. As soon as the car was in park, Yuuri launched himself out of the deathtrap, which happened to be right into someone’s arms. Yuuri looked up and saw it was _Victor Nikiforov’s arms_ , who was just exiting his own vehicle.

Yuuri flushed when he realized who was holding him, but Victor just smiled and made no sign he would move.

“Yuuri, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Yuuri looked up into Victor’s clear blue eyes. They reminded him of the beach on beautiful sunny day. The kind of day that was reserved for amazing memories and wonderful mistakes.

Someone made a gagging sound, followed by a door slam. “Ew, save it for for the retirement home, you geezers.”

Yuuri suddenly remembered what position they were in and scrambled backwards. There was a shift in Victor’s eyes as he did so, and Yuuri allowed a part of him to think that maybe it was disappointment.

The voice that had gagged belonged to Yuri Plisetsky, who was getting out on the other side of Victor’s car. He faked puking again for good measure, then stomped towards the gray building.

“Let’s go in!” Sara suddenly said, hustling Yuuri towards the building. “Nikiforov’s paying, right?”

Victor gave a charismatic grin as he opened the storefront door. “In your dreams, Crispino.”

Yuuri peeked around the fro-yo place. It was a small and cute parlor, and the attendant waved at the incoming group, like they were usuals. Yuuri had been inside the store before, but the combination of the cool night air outside, the simmering adrenaline from performing, and the smell of straight sugar in the air, it felt…. different. Yuuri felt like he had just chugged a triple shot espresso. He willed still his beating heart, ever so painfully aware of Victor laughing easily beside him.

Yuri Plitseksy was already seated at the biggest table. He sat on one side, feet up on the other chair. On another side was Chris, who had his arm around a brunette boy.

After Yuuri had ordered, he wandered over to the tables, not sure where to sit. Should he sit next to Chris? He seemed pretty friendly. Should he sit next to Yuri? Did they already have a usual seating arrangement?

Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Victor, who grinned at Yuuri. “Sit next to me! Please?” He pouted and Yuuri melted.

“Okay.”

Victor lit up and pulled Yuuri to the seats next to Chris. Chris looked up and met Victor with a complex handshake that had the stage manager raise an eyebrow. He glanced at Yuuri and smiled.

“I’m Masumi,” he said. “I stage manage, in case you didn’t notice.”

Yuuri returned his smile and gave a curt nod. “Yuuri.”

“You know, you sing really well for an ensemble dancer.” As Masumi said this, everyone else suddenly seemed to have something to say.

“He’s right! You were really good!” Mila exclaimed, setting down her fro-yo.

“I didn’t know you were holding out on me!” Sara snickered. “We’ve had dance together for three years and I never knew you were so talented!”

“You surprised all of us, to be honest,” Victor added.

Yuuri flushed under the praise. “Thank you all, but I don't think I was _that_ good.”

Yuri scowled. “Shut up. Your voice doesn’t suck.”

Everyone gasped, looking to the tiny blond, who refused to make eye contact. “What?”

Mila squealed, reaching over to coddle the freshman, who ducked away from her hands and stood. “I'll be outside.”

“What was that about?” Mila asked, tipping her head.

The door to the parlor opened again, but it wasn't Yuri. It was Georgi, who was nursing a red mark on his cheek. He had a dreamy expression on, wandering over to the table, dragging over a chair, flopping into it, and swooning.

“I'm in love,” he sighed. “Oh, Anya.”

“Dude, what happened?” Victor asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

“I fell in love again.”

“He probably tried to kiss her.”

“Ugh, didn’t you guys break up, like, a long time ago?” Sara asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Yeah, and you _just_ got over her,” Mila said, shaking her head. “Do I need to set you up with another one of the senior girls?”

Chris smirked and mumbled, “The straights.”

There was a loud coughing sound, coming from Sara, who had almost spit out her fro-yo she was laughing so hard.

Victor didn’t even blink. “Chris, you’re attracted to women.”

“But I’m not straight,” he countered, giving Victor finger guns.

“None of us are, except for Georgi… and possibly the newcomers,” Mila added after a second.

Sara snickered, “I’m bisexual as fuck.”

Something in Yuuri screamed at him to stay quiet and let the rest of them assume he was straight, but Sara’s words encouraged him to speak. “Uh, let’s just say I’m definitely not the straightest one here.”

Mila whooped and threw her arm around Sara, reaching across the table to fist bump Yuuri. “THE GAYS UNITE.”

The fro-yo attendant snickered and pulled out a tiny pride flag from under the counter. Mila saw and pointed at it dramatically. “Yes! Yes! You get me!”

Yuuri glanced over at Victor, who was watching Mila from under his long lashes. He had a smirk and a contemplative look. Mila had said the only straight one at the table, sexuality wise, was Georgi, so that would mean that Victor was either gay, bi, pan, or ace. Yuuri prayed for one of the first three. The silver-haired boy blinked out of his stupor, turning to look at Yuuri. He smiled and tilted his head. His eyes reflected the fluorescent lights. Mila’s shouting, Victor’s smile, and Yuuri’s sugar filled bloodstream filled him with a new feeling that he was automatically hooked on.

Their revels were cut short, however, when the door to the shop slammed open. In stomped Yuri Plitsesky, followed closely by one dark-haired stoic, Otabek. The taller of the two waved silently as they approached the table, and the two of them sat. There was introductions, then….

“Castings!” Mila belted, suddenly. “Who’s placing bets where?”

“What are we doing?” Sara asked, blinking up at the redhead.

“We’re just guessing who will get casted where,” Chris explained. “I'll start! Mila, you’ll be Adelaide, no doubt.”

Yuuri struggled to recall the names of the characters. Adelaide was one of the leads?

Mila twisted one of her curls. “I wish. Those Hot Box dances are the SHIT.”

“What about Sarah?” Chris wondered, tapping his chin. “Uh, the character, not the dancer.”

“I would think Isabella.” Viktor said.

Yuri snorted. “No. She’s General Cartwright. What about that one with the glasses.”

“Madeline?” Chris asked.

Masumi shook his head. “Madeline’s taking on more tech responsibilities since Carly graduated. She asked for an ensemble part.”

Everyone's eyes shot to Masumi, like they forgot he might have inside knowledge. He shrugged. “And that’s all you’re getting from me.”

“Masumi!” Chris whined, but his boyfriend just shook his head. “Fine.”

It was quiet for a bit, then Victor asked, “Any of you guys in AP Chemistry?"

 

The rest of night consisted of random conversation, until the fro-yo attendant had to shoo them out so she could lock up for the night. 

“Victor, Otabek’s driving me home!” Yuri shouted to his brother as they spread out in the parking lot.

“Curfew is in half an hour, and if you’re late, Mom’ll kill me, so don’t fuck me here!” Victor called back.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Sure, old man.”

Victor stretched his toned arms and yawned. “I have room in my car to take someone home, if need be.”

“Well, Sara lives two streets away from me, so I'm taking her home,” Mila said, “But Yuuri, where do you live?”

“Um, just outside downtown. In between city limits and that huge development with the mansions?”

“Perfect,” Mila’s grin was snake like in the street light. “Victor lives in that development. He can take you home."

 

The car ride was silent for the first few minutes or so. Awkwardly silent. Yuuri cleared his throat to say something to cut the tension when suddenly Victor interrupted with, “You know Yuuri, I’m a little offended.” 

Yuuri’s face flushed “Uh, I’m sorry? Can I ask why?”

“Because,” Victor let his eyes slip from the road to Yuuri for a brief moment. “We’ve gone to school together for three years, and this is the first time you've spoken to me.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the self-deprecating words from spilling from his mouth. “You're not missing out on much.”

The silver haired teen beside him clicked his tongue. “Not true.”

“You’re gonna want to make a right here,” Yuuri said, instead of responding.

Silently, Victor did. “You know, Yuuri, you are really harsh on yourself.”

Yuuri looked away, staring into the dark depths on the other side of the window. “I think I’m responsible.”

“Stubborn, too,” Victor laughed. “Never would have guessed that.”

Yuuri wanted to ask, _What would you have guessed?_ but Victor was about to pass his house.

“The blue house on the right.”

Victor pulled over. He hesitated with his hand on the wheel. He finally said, “You’re coming to callbacks tomorrow, right?”

“Of course,” Yuuri said, before he was able to even process the words flowing out of his mouth.

The barest of a relieved smile graced Victor’s lips. “Good. See you then.”

Yuuri pulled up his backpack and got out of Victor’s car. Just before he was able to shut the door, Victor said, “And Yuuri? Be kinder to yourself.”

In a daze, Yuuri nodded, and shut the car door.

Victor didn’t drive away until after the Yuuri’s front door was shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yaw yeet. Also, my sister wanted to finish this chapter for me, and she basically wrote a crack fic that you can find that here: archiveofourown.org/works/16218323
> 
> I would apologize for the length between updates but that would lead you to believe that it won't happen again, which trust me... it will.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the audition songs were referencing real songs
> 
> Mila: What You Want, Legally Blonde https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPlrFOwv2zs  
> Yuri: Freeze Your Brain, Heathers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAOxJv96VE8  
> Viktor: Grease Lightning, Grease https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK63eUyk-iM  
> Yuuri: Words Fail, Dear Evan Hansen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKP9UdIcXFk


End file.
